The Song
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mr. L has a song stuck in his head. Dimentio and Samantha are asked to help him. One-shot


**Mr. L- *Snore***

**Me- … MR. L! WAKE UP!**

**Mr. L- *Snaps awake* I'M AWAKE! Oh, hey reader! Here's another one-shot. Samantha doesn't own any of the songs mentioned. All she does is love them. **

**Me- :3**

**Mr. L- …This also happens after Ways to Annoy Mr. L. She was going to make this a chapter for that nightmare, but she didn't… Huh. Anyways, she hopes you enjoy! And review! …*Snore***

"Dimentio!" Mr. L yelled. Dimentio looked up from the book he was reading. Mr. L's yell had come from the living room. With a sigh, Dimentio closed his book and teleported to the living room.

"L, what do you w-" Before Dimentio had finished his sentence, Mr. L was talking.

"Quick! Name a random song!" Mr. L shouted.

"Uh, 'Jester' by Sum41," Dimentio responded. Mr. L thought for a second.

"I don't know that song. Quick! Name another song!" He begged.

"Uh…" Dimentio thought for a few seconds. "'Fireflies' by Owl City."

"Yes! Thank you!" Mr. L sighed with relief.

"…Might I ask why… I had to name a random song?" Dimentio asked.

"I had the song 'I Don't Wanna Die' by Hollywood Undead stuck in my head," Mr. L said, and then went pale. "NO! It's in my head again!" Dimentio chuckled.

"Ah, that must be annoying like-"

"Like your similes," Mr. L finished with a smirk.

"… Ahaha, yes," Dimentio narrowed his eyes. "How long has that song been stuck in your head?"

"Forever," Mr. L groaned, plopping onto the couch in defeat. Suddenly, a teenage girl with green eyes and dark brown hair sauntered into the room.

"Why are yelling?" She asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "I was sleeping."

"Mr. L has a song stuck in his head," Dimentio explained.

"Sorry for waking you up, Sam," Mr. L apologized to Samantha. "What Dim said; I have a song stuck in my head."

"What song?" Samantha asked, taking a seat next to Mr. L.

"'I Don't Wanna Die' by Hollywood Undead," Mr. L muttered. Suddenly, hearts replaced Samantha's eyes.

"OMG I LOVE THAT SONG!" Samantha exclaimed with a dreamy sigh. "It totally reminds me of you." She poked Mr. L's nose.

"… Wait, what?" Mr. L asked. "It reminds you of… Of me?"

"Uh, duh," Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I have to agree with Samantha," Dimentio said, settling down on the couch next to Samantha.

"I like the rap part," Mr. L muttered randomly.

"You mean, the entire song?" Samantha rolled her eyes again. "I like the chorus."

"Yeah," Dimentio nodded.

"Why do you always agree with Samantha?" Mr. L asked.

"I dunno," Dimentio shrugged.

"'Cause I'm awesome," Samantha smirked. Mr. L scowled.

"Whatever, just, help me get this song outta my head," He pleaded.

"Why? It's an awesome song," Samantha took a deep breath and then started singing the chorus. Mr. L groaned and put his hands over his ears.

"No, shut up!" He yelled. Samantha giggled.

"Okay, okay, don't get your handkerchief in a knot," She smiled.

"Okay, name a random song," Mr. L said. "If I get another song stuck in my head, maybe this one will leave."

"Maybe…" Samantha thought for a minute. "'Sail' by Awolnation." Mr. L's eyes flashed, and then sparkled.

"Yes! That other song is gone!" Mr. L jumped up and did a small victory dance.

"…" Dimentio looked at Samantha. "You mean 'I Don't Wanna Die' by Hollywood Undead?" Mr. L froze and paled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He growled. "Now it's in my head again!" Samantha sighed.

"Do you want me to name another song?" She asked.

"Yes, please!" Mr. L begged.

"Okay, 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding," Samantha said. Mr. L's eyes lit up and he fist-pumped.

"All right!" Mr. L spun in a circle. "The other song's gone!" "You mean-" Dimentio was cut off when Samantha snapped her fingers, teleporting Dimentio into another room.

"Thanks," Mr. L tipped his hat.

"You're welcome," Samantha nodded. "Well, see you later." With that, she walked back upstairs to her room. Mr. L smirked and started walking to the kitchen, but stopped mid-step. His eye twitched.

"Oh no…"

**Me- Trololol! Mr. L X3**

**Mr. L- No. **

**Me- …**

**Mr. L- Anyways, did you all enjoy? Probably… N-**

**Me- STOP.**

**Mr. L- Fine… Anyways, humor is an awesome story genre XD So, hope you all enjoyed! Please review! :)**


End file.
